The Impending Darkness
by LadyDeathscythe02
Summary: Three years after Endless Waltz, there is a new threat to Earth. But it is much more subtle than anything we've ever experienced. But Heero's seen it before...


The Impending Darkness

The Impending Darkness

Disclaimer.I don't own them.Or the songs.

Warnings:AU…ummm…a bit limy…kind of like a margarita…mmmm.

"I watched the world flow to the dark side of the moon/ after all I knew it had to be something to do with you.." -Three Doors Down, Kryptonite

Darkness…closing in on him, surrounding him and suffocating him.He was on the edge…the edge of life, the edge of a building…?He couldn't tell.But on the other side lay that darkness—the evil that he had thought long gone.

Heero sat up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat making the sheets cling to his naked chest.His bedroom was dark and quiet.Moonlight struggled to filter in through the heavy curtains.He was alone.There was no one there._It was just a dream, he told himself, running one hand through his matted dark brown hair.Heero gave up on sleep, knowing from past experiences that it was useless to even try to finish his rest._

_-She's growing in power.-Heero didn't even bother replying to the voice.He recognized it from the last time._

"So soon?It's only been 1000 years."There was a hint of sarcasm to his query.The voice, distinctly female and familiar, rebuked him.

_-This isn't any time for joking.You've got to find her and stop her.-Heero snorted, not at all amused by the mind games, pardon the pun, that his mother was playing with him._

"You know, for all your urgency and wanting me to save the world from utter destruction and darkness again, you sure aren't giving me much to go on."

_-I can't- she sighed.__-I'm not omnipotent or omniscient, you know.-It was Heero's turn to sigh._

He knew all too well that his mother was neither.She was…or had been…or still was, he couldn't figure it out, a fairly powerful empath that could see ahead in time…within limitations.Very frustrating limitations.

She had died ten years before the first battle, five years after Heero was born.When Hecate had first shown up...

When the time came for the battle—she advised Heero from his mind.He hadn't really heard from her since.Until now.Heero got out of bed and went into his small bathroom for an aspirin.Somehow he got the feeling that he would definitely be needing it.Especially if his mother still had the same smartass attitude she had 1000 years ago.

***

"Miss Relena?Are you awake yet?"Pegan's voice drifted through the heavy oak door to Relena.She had been laying awake on the bed for nearly three hours, having had her rest interrupted by a strange dream around two AM.She still remembered it vividly, which was odd.She rarely remembered her dreams, even her nightmares.

_She was standing on the edge of a cliff.Behind lay everything she knew and loved.Ahead of her lay power beyond her wildest imagination.Power…and darkness.It should have scared her.But Relena felt drawn to it.Like it was calling her, trying to surround her and comfort her in her lonely life._

Relena shuddered.She wasn't supposed to feel that way about darkness.Or power.Especially since she came to her place as the Vice-Foreign Minister._I just won't tell anyone about it, that's all._

"Miss Relena?"

"I'm awake Pegan.I'll be down momentarily."She kept her voice even and strong, despite her tired state and frazzled nerves._I guess politics are good for something, she mused, smiling to herself._

***

"Ne, Heero?"Heero refused to answer, but continued to stare straight ahead."Hee~ro?"

"Shut.Up.Duo.We're supposed to be doing recon," Heero bit out, keeping his voice free from emotion, despite the nearly overwhelming feeling of wanting to strangle Duo with his own braid.

"But Heero"—he was cut off as Heero slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh.Someone's coming."Then Heero felt something wet on his hand.It took him a minute to realize that Duo had licked him.A look of utter disgust contorted Heero's face.He wiped his hands on his jeans thoroughly, wanting nothing more than to find a source of running water and soap to clean his hand.Duo was hard pressed to keep his laughter in."_That was __disgusting, Duo."_

"Hehehehehehehe…"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Heero muttered.Their target was getting closer.

"Ne, Heero?Why are we watching Relena again?Are you sure this is a mission?"

"Yes," Heero snapped.They were supposed to be scouting the Vice-Foreign Minister's security.Watching Relena was a bonus._Now, where did that__ thought come from, I wonder?Through the years he had known her, Heero had developed a serious respect and admiration for the girl…no, the woman, who brought peace to the Earth and colonies._

The female in discussion walked past them, her hips swaying slightly, despite the briskness in her step and the dowdy suit she wore to belay her youthful age.Heero's breath caught in his throat.Duo gave him a thoughtful look, but Heero didn't notice.All his attention was focused directly on the Vice-Foreign Minister.

***

Relena could feel eyes on her.All of her senses felt heightened and alert.She peered into the bushes intently as she walked past them.Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see a pair of familiar Prussian blue eyes peering back at her.She smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Heero."Then she continued on her way to the meeting.Heero blinked in surprise.Duo just laughed his ass off.

***

During her meeting, which surpassed anything else she had ever attended in boringness, Relena contemplated the feeling she experienced earlier.It was rare to find Heero, mush less be able to tell precisely where he was.Why did she feel so…attuned?Yes, attuned.For the first time in her life, she was completely and totally aware of everything going on in her surroundings.Again, her mind returned to that dream.She no longer thought of it as a nightmare, but instead, a promise.It was a promise.Relena could tell that her heightened senses were just the beginning.Relena smiled, not her usual smile, but a nearly feral one.She couldn't wait to see the rest.

***

Heero could feel it getting closer.The darkness was somehow closer than it had been a week ago.For some reason, the feeling of foreboding was stronger near Relena.He wondered briefly if Hecate was planing on destroying her.But he eliminated that line of thought, believing that Hecate wouldn't bother with someone whose influence had diminished. Now, three years ago…he shuddered.He didn't even want to think what might have happened three years ago.

_-Heero?Heero!Snap back here, Heero!-His mother again.Parents could be so annoying.Especially when they wouldn't just die and leave you alone._

_-That's not very nice Heero,- she admonished him.__-At least your father isn't here, too.-Heero truly shuddered at that thought.His parents had loved each other __very much.__-Now, Heero.Hecate is coming closer…-_

"I know that."

_-Don't interrupt.I think you might want to keep an eye on that girl, what's her face.You know, the only one who can get a rise out of you—_

"That's _enough, Mother," he growled.He hated it when she teased him about that.She was nearly as bad as Duo.Only she was his mother, which made it worse."I'll watch Relena tonight."_

_-I bet you will.-His mother's voice was wry._

***

Heero was completely silent as he moved across Relena's balcony.The drapes were closed, butthe doors were open and the light still shone through the billowing curtains, dimly illuminating the concrete.He stayed well in the shadows.He could vaguely see Relena's figure as she moved around, singing some classic rock song.He was surprised as the feeling in her voice as she belted out the lyrics.

_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy…_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me…to me._

He was impressed by her singing voice, too.It didn't seem like the same Relena.Suddenly, the curtains were thrown back and Relena stepped onto the balcony, wearing her silk nightgown.It appeared that she was cold, Heero noted, taking in her features that were normally hidden.Mercifully, his mother didn't comment on his thoughts.He could now hear the music blaring in the background.

_Mama, just killed a man…_

The lyrics chilled Heero for some reason.His expression changed to one of repressed humor as she sang the chorus.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye…_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die…_

The words touched him.So sad…He resolved to find the lyrics someday.The music stopped and Relena's eyes lost the fanatic glow they had a moment ago.

"Heero," she whispered.Like she had whispered so many nights before.It held a different note this time…a ironic tone…"Heero, I know you're there."Relena turned and looked directly at him.Reluctantly, he stepped from the shadows.

"Relena."

"Heero."They looked at each other for a moment.Then she smiled a not-so-nice smile."Still spying on me, Heero?I thought you got over that."

"Still waiting for me to kill you, Relena?I thought _you got over __that," he returned, voice just as emotionless.She laughed._

"Yes, Heero.I _have been waiting for you to kill me."She turned to face him and looked at him as a cat might look at her prey.Then she pressed herself against him and wrapped her bare arms around his neck, kissing him passionately._

Heero was momentarily shocked, but responded in kind, grabbing her waist and pulling her even tighter to him.She moaned faintly and boldly explored his mouth with her tongue.Heero was acutely aware that what she was wearing wasn't exactly…covering…or thick.In fact, it was _very thin.He was working very hard at controlling the impulse to rip it off her.Relena's hands moved from his neck and began roaming around his body, under his shirt…it was Heero's turn to moan._

_-Heero!-Heero's eyes flew open at the voice.__Damn, damn, double damn.MOTHER!!!_

_-Heero, this isn't right and you know it.Is this how Relena normally acts?-_

_Who cares how she normally acts…maybe she changed…Relena's hands were moving farther down his body, nearing his bellybutton.He moaned again and nearly forgot his mother's voice._

_-Heero!I'm not joking with you!Relena is toying with your emotions!!-But Heero didn't care…it just felt so right.She was beginning to play with the zipper of his jeans.He was nibbling on her neck…_

_-Heero!It's Hecate!It isn't Relena anymore!It's Hecate!Get away from her!­-That snapped his eyes back open.But Relena continued on with her relentless pursuit of Heero's boxers.He made a move to back away from her but she continued to clutch him to her.She was surprisingly strong for one who pushes papers and attends meetings all day.Heero was stronger though; as he gripped her shoulders, Relena looked up at him._

Her eyes were glowing with an unearthly green light, burning with hunger.Hunger…or lust._Lust, Heero decided.__Definitely lust.She smiled seductively and removed her hands from his pants, instead placing them around his neck and pulling him back towards her._

"Relena"—She ignored him effectively and kissed him again, her nails digging into the back of his neck.Blood welled up and Heero broke the kiss, trying once again to be free.She lunged for him in one fluid motion and bit him in a very vampiric manner, lapping up his blood gleefully.The light of her eyes increased, showing as two pinpoints of light in the night.

_-Heero?Heero, wake up, please!-His mother's voice was desperate, but it was in vain.Heero was unconscious._

***

Heero's Prussian blue eyes flew open.He couldn't remember anything.How long had he been here?Where was here?An ice-filled chuckle chilled the room and brought the memories flooding back.Heero could remember the feel of Relena's hands on his flesh.He shivered involuntarily.

Relena was sitting in a chair across from the bed that Heero was sprawled out on.He sat up and took stock of the situation.The sheets were rumpled and he was devoid of his clothing._All of his clothing.It was impossible, though.He had been unconscious.Relena laughed again from her seat._

Her arms rested on the chair's arms and her legs were crossed.She was wearing nothing but a robe thrown over her.She also looked _very pleased with herself.Heero had to remind himself that she wasn't Relena anymore._

"That's right, Heero.I'm not Relena anymore.And it's not impossible, as you think."She looked down at her body thoughtfully."I really am surprised by your reaction to this body."She lifted her arm and turned it over gracefully, still contemplating her new host.She laughed again.Heero winced.Relena's laugh was replaced by a harsher sound."You know, Heero."Hecate rose from the chair, not bothering to close the robe."It's amazing what your body can do subconsciously."She traced circles with one finger on his chest, watching with delight as she got a reaction from him."You see?Even though you know it's me…this body _still gets a response from you."_

Heero was powerless.Even he knew when he was beat.And it _was true, he __couldn't control the way his body responded to Relena's.He made no move to push Hecate from him.She was physically stronger, despite being in Relena's weaker body.After all, she __was a goddess.Apparently an immortal goddess._

"Of course I'm immortal, Heero."She kissed him."Did you really expect anything else?"She kissed him again, deeper this time.Heero felt nothing emotionally.His body said otherwise."Mmmm," Hecate murmured, licking her lips."You _do taste good.I've been wondering since the last time."She appraised him, eyes taking in his body like he was a prize piece of meat."You were lucky to be reborn into a body so similar to your last one."She laughed again, reminding Heero of the real Relena._

"Leave me alone."They were the first words he had spoken to her out loud in a thousand years. 

"Oh, but it's to late for that, darling.The sacrificial blood has been spilled and it's too late for you to stop me."_The sacrificial blood?…The blood of a virgin…Hecate cackled gleefully."That's right darling!The blood of a virgin.Actually, the blood of two virgins."She laughed again at her own joke."You both served me well.I believe I will keep your Relena's body.And yours, perhaps.You are nice looking.And strong," she added playfully nipping him.Heero tried to shy away, but she wouldn't allow it."Oh, no, Heero.You are mine, now.You and Relena were the virgins!"Hecate giggled crazily."It really is the finest of jokes, you know."_

Heero could feel the hatred rise within him.A mad, boiling rage.This bitch treated Relena and him as if they were noting but playthings for her amusement.That she dared treat them like this--.

"Oh, but Heero," Hecate said with a pout."You _are my playthings.What are you going to do about it.It was hard enough to defeat me a millennia ago.And I wasn't even at full strength then.Remember?I only had one virgin's blood, then."_

Heero remembered well.Too well.It had been his younger sister.And he couldn't do a damn thing to save her then.He couldn't do anything to save his mother.And he couldn't do anything to save Relena.He had caused Relena's demise.He knew well enough that once Hecate took a body, she never gave it up.She would make sure that it was destroyed with her.The sacrifice might not be so bad if Hecate was destroyed along with the body.But she wasn't.Because you can't kill a goddess.He had to get out…get away from her power.

"You want to go away?"She pouted again, sardonically."It won't do you any good, but…as you wish."She kissed him again and giggled, snapping her fingers."See you shortly, Heero."Her parting words echoed in his ear as he suddenly found himself back in his apartment.

***


End file.
